


丹纳尔的索求

by frog_a_pool



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crimson Dawn (Star Wars), F/M, M/M, Maul not Darth Maul, Omega Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26550742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frog_a_pool/pseuds/frog_a_pool
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Darth Maul
Comments: 5
Kudos: 19





	丹纳尔的索求

感谢：uptocloud 太太的beta和指点！

本文背景：官方小说《星球大战：克诺比》  
《星球大战：克诺比》讲述了克隆人战争刚结束时、在塔图因的皮卡绿洲发生的一段故事。

人类村落和塔斯肯沙民部落的关系日渐紧张，双方时有交火和伤亡。倍受尊敬的农场主奥林•高尔特一家鼓励村民积极备战，以人力财力支持奥林组织的民兵团，和沙民抢夺资源。一时间奥林成了村民的英雄。

战争一触即发之际，一个外乡人——本•克诺比的到来改变了局势。他在当地酒馆女老板、寡妇安妮琳的帮助下，揭露了奥林杀人越货、嫁祸给沙民、挑起战争、从中渔利的罪行。他把两个种族从相互屠杀的仇恨中唤醒。他那明显异于土著的风度，更唤回了安妮琳年轻时对外面世界的向往。

小说结尾。奥林•高尔特伏法。人类和沙民达成谅解。安妮琳在克诺比的鼓励下远行，去见识广阔银河。外乡人克诺比反而留在沙漠中。

丹纳尔的索求

上

小酒馆 “丹纳尔的索求”在莫斯•艾斯利重新开业整两年了，生意好得出奇。老板安妮琳可没料到，她会天天从早忙到晚。（注：“丹纳尔的索求”是官小里安妮琳的亡夫丹纳尔留下的遗产——从前开在皮卡绿洲的酒馆）

一个周末的清晨，她打开店门，发现门廊下躺着一个包裹，上面贴着“开业两周年志喜”的纸条，提醒她今天是个值得庆贺的日子。

还提醒了她另一件不那么顺心的事。准确地说，是不顺心的人。

杨•高尔特。

送礼和写纸条的人。

安妮琳盯着纸条上的签名胡思乱想，直到周遭突然变暗。是路灯熄灯时间到了。双日还没升起，门廊外黑黢黢的，连浅色的沙土路也隐在尚未退去的夜色中。安妮琳捂住自己发红发烫的脸颊翻了个白眼，把 杨•高尔特活埋进脑子深处，开始检查自动售货机里的饮料库存。这时街道尽头的拐角处传来脚步声，声音拖沓沉重，声源离她越来越近。平时这阵儿还不会有客人光顾。

女老板走回门前，拾起包裹，朝屋子里喊：“R2-C9，今天不用取鲜奶。那群把酒当奶喝的水手来了。”

每个月跑一次塔图因夜班航线的货船水手们占据了五、六张桌子，到普通人起床的钟点时，他们已经喝得上头了。还好“丹纳尔的索求”不供应烈酒，他们只是声音越来越大，尾巴越拖越远，还没到发酒疯甚至斗殴的地步。一个特兰多沙雌性站起身吹嘘自己用20个秒差距跑完了科舍尔航线。坐在她对面的黑毛伍基人发出嗤笑。几分钟后，水手们开始下注，赌这事儿是真是假。只有坐在靠窗一侧墙角里的两个威奎人没有加入赌局。

安妮琳装作环视酒馆，确认了威奎人看似摇头晃脑，有一搭没一搭闲聊，实则毫无醉意。他们和水手是一起出现的，但精瘦的下颌和腰杆、内敛的动作和神态又不太像跑船的大老粗。

她把手放到吧台下，打开了那张桌子的窃听装置。收音器就嵌在桌面服务铃的背面。对话声顺着隐形耳麦灌进她耳朵里。

“特兰多沙娘们没吹牛，伍基猴子要输掉裤衩了。”  
“哦，你认识她？”  
“看到她的机械义尾了吗？她就是‘断尾’——退役的王牌飞行员。连老大都出动猎头挖她，可惜没成。她不想替人打工。”

安妮琳早就克服了会暴露窃听行为的生理反应。她接过厨役机器人HK-48的托盘，走出柜台，把面包和熏肉肠送到叫了早餐的桌上。路过特兰多沙人桌边时，她朝客人微笑点头，刻意没有低头看后者的尾巴。

“这么拽？她不怕得罪老大？”威奎人的聊天在继续。  
“她推荐了她以前的大副，一个索林人。算是弥补。后来索林人在老大的船队里干得不赖。”  
“艹，不会是第四船队的队长吧？”  
“可不就是他！”  
“那岂止是干得不赖，他已经是老大跟前的红人了。上个月他追踪到派克人的残余势力，老大奖励了他一整船的香料。”  
“艹，这老小子运气真好。”

他们抿了两小口酒，其中一个接着说：“我早就看那群六角脑袋不爽了。但是，”他拖长了腔调，“我不清楚发生了什么事，让老大下决心对他们翻脸？”  
“他们……活该……”  
“哦？”  
“耍下三滥招数的杂碎。几次三番带着Omega见老大，说什么礼仪机器人服侍不周到，让老大试试他们的人。”  
“噫？！”回应带上了一丝兴奋。官能话题总能带动情绪。  
“而且，他们是瞅准了老大的口味出手的。”  
“该死了，我跟在老大身边几年，也没发现他有什么偏好。”  
“他们带来的提列克sāo货，唱歌能把人骨头唱软。还有达索米尔本地妞，长得活像那个有名的刺客文萃斯，腿有这————么长。有一次更操蛋，带了个红毛人类男孩，扎着一条小辫，看起来刚成年，皮子嫩得能掐出水。啧啧，每个都好香。还好老大清醒，换个人早就被迷昏头了。”  
“既然没被迷住，你怎么知道老大喜欢？”  
“我看见的，老大眼睛都移不开，特别是对那个红毛崽子。他走过来敬酒时老大喘气的声音像克雷特龙那么粗。他还想再靠近点，老大居然点燃光剑，把他吓哭了。老大平时会随便亮剑么？”

一个上了年纪的客人把桌子捶得砰砰作响，大声催促上菜。酒馆里的客人都转头看热闹。对话也中断了。安妮琳判断窃听到的内容对抵抗运云力没什么价值，于是懒洋洋地招呼HK-48动作快点，同时把手伸向按钮，准备关掉窃听。在用余光观察周围时，她注意到威奎人桌旁的窗外，有个人背对她坐在门廊下。

她敢肯定几分钟以前那里还没人。就一个光临酒馆的客人来说，他手脚真够轻的。

客人披着灰扑扑的旧斗篷，兜帽边缘的破洞被风撑开。安妮琳朝旁边挪动身体，还是看不到客人的脸。

很古怪，她觉得认识这个人。

“老大一剑砍断了红毛崽子的小辫，”被窃听的人接着说，把安妮琳的注意力拉回“老大”身上。  
“他把带头的派克人抓过来，掐着他的脖子警告:‘我有Omega，被我收拾得服服帖帖的 ——’”威奎人压低了本就不高的声线，大概在模仿“老大”的威慑力：“——你们最好打消用Omega来控制我的妄想！”  
声音低沉得女老板想听清都有点费力了。她再次向窃听器开关抬手时，突然发现门廊下的客人拼命往后仰，还朝窗子的方向微微转头。

说实话，安妮琳对“老大”的私生活没兴趣，对眼熟的客人偷听壁角的样子倒是十分好奇，以至于收回了伸向按钮的手。她清楚，如果窃听不是为了抵抗事业，会有不道德之嫌。可是管它呢。她正背负着更大的污点，不差这桩小错。

“等等，我们被派到这里和派克人的破事儿有关系吗？”  
“嗯？”  
“和以前的行动不太一样，不像抓人，也不像破坏、暗杀，倒像是……保护？”  
“保护？你喝醉了吗？我们猩红黎明又不是安保公司！”  
“傻X，动动脑子。如果，我是说万一，老大的Omega就在这里，他怕她暴露，就让我们保护……”  
女老板没听清另一个威奎人的回复，她瞥到窗外的人抬起一只手放在脸上，双肩耸动。看起来要么是在憋笑，要么是在哭。她看不到他哪怕一丝头发，但他的动作引起的熟悉感掠过后脑，像一只手拨动琴弦。

安妮琳走出柜台，扯下身上的围裙扔在一张吧凳上，朝大门方向迈步，没走两步就停下来。主动打招呼会不会太冒失——在对方正忙于偷听的时候？她犹豫了几秒，转身穿过柜台，推开通往库房的门。她准备先让R2-C9出面。

C9不在它常待的记账台前。她的目光穿过几排货架，落到房间另一头。借着从高窗投下的阳光，她看到杨•高尔特蹲在墙角，正举起右手，把什么东西递出去。

显然他察觉到了闯入者，立刻站起身。安妮琳朝他走去，边走边问：“高尔特，你来干什么？你答应了平时不会见面！”堆在她行进路线上的箱子和大口袋逼她把脚抬得老高才能前进。

当她绕过货架，看清站在杨对面的是她的技术机器人R2-C9时，她憋不住火气了。 “你还动我的机器人？”

杨•高尔特，刚跨入中年的黑发人类男性，听到质问后咬紧了牙，从牙缝里挤出一句：“我说到做到。不能见你，我才找C9。”他手里攥着一块光泽暗淡的金属块。

“哔哔哔哔哔，嘀嘀嘀……” C9加入了气氛不友好的对话。

“你闭嘴，你本来该先通知我！”安妮琳怀疑C9的立场已经被高尔特搞糊涂了。这时背后传来HK-48隔着门的呼喊，好像是某位顾客要求把吃了一半的努纳烤鸡退货。

安妮琳加入抵抗组织以来，听到过不同的人夸她冷静，可现在的她烦躁得要烧起来了。她心里清楚，根源在杨•高尔特。她要先解决杨•高尔特。

她向黑发男人冲过去，想出其不意地抢夺他手里的东西。她动作快得像野生动物，却被一个和地板颜色接近的纸箱绊住。她失去平衡时张开手臂胡乱抓挠，结果打翻了一束熏肉用的钢钎。那些半人高的钢钎砸到地板和货架上，发出刺耳的声响，甚至盖过了她倒地的声音。她跪在地上，看到杨跑过来，朝她伸出手。突然间，杨身后那扇通向后院的门开了。一个人影出现在门口。

人影穿着长及脚踝的斗篷，兜帽边缘破破烂烂。

杨还没来得及转身，来者跨上前一步，抬手举起一把爆能枪，枪口抵住他的后脑。

“先生，别回头。”他的塔图因口音浓重得能用黄油刀切开。

他的动作使他离开了逆光的位置，把脸暴露在安妮琳面前。

女老板不得不捂住自己的嘴。她差点喊出他的名字。如果不是杨在场，她真的会喊出他的名字。

“他没想伤害我。刚才是我自己绊倒了。”安妮琳指着绊倒她的箱子解释。她很有把握，举枪的人是在外面听到响动、赶来救她的。只要她没事，他就不会开枪。不过谁被枪口对着后脑都不会自在，杨这样倔强的混球更是。这无助于解决她和杨之间的问题。

来者注视她的眼睛，又歪头看了看杨，突然露出笑容。他嘴角的弧度带着揶揄的色彩，害得安妮琳耳朵发烫。

他收回枪，退到门外，动作又轻又快。杨回头看时，他已经没了踪影。

下

下午客人最少的钟点，双日的阳光一直斜晒到门廊深处。为了防暑，窗户都放下了百叶。店里只有安妮琳。

穿斗蓬的人又出现了。

“本！”安妮琳预感到他会返回，但也不能确定。成年人的世界，好事总是太少，让人不敢奢望。

本•克诺比接住了冲过来的女老板，回报她一个结结实实的拥抱。

待他们在酒馆唯一的雅间落座，HK-48已经端上了酒。安妮琳亲自为故人挂起斗篷、斟满酒杯。

“谢谢。”克诺比的塔图因乡音消失了，代之以柔和文雅的核心区口音。他举杯碰了碰老板的杯子，“敬最能干的老板。”说着把酒一饮而尽。

“谢谢你，本。再一次为老安妮解决麻烦。”安妮琳被他的豪爽感染，也喝光了自己的酒。

“我的荣幸，女士。而且，要我说，你比以前更年轻、更精神了。”克诺比的绅士风度不逊当年。

安妮琳本想回以同样的恭维，话到嘴边说不出口。本的眼角出现了被风沙雕琢的痕迹，鬓边有几缕红发开始变灰。

“而你变得……好好闻。”她选择了一个诚恳的夸奖。克诺比的Omega气息要离得很近才能嗅到，是种温柔幽远的味道。当年的他可没这气味。

“五年。很长一段时间了。”克诺比点点头。奇怪的是，他的答非所问反而使安妮琳确信他知道些什么，至少猜到了什么。

“我离开家以后，去中环逛了一整年，然后在科雷利亚落脚，进了那里的技术学校，毕业时拿到了酿酒师的正式执照。”她决心对老友坦诚。

“你实现了少年时的梦想，安妮琳。”克诺比看她的眼神带着由衷的赞赏，甚至有一丝骄傲。

“现实比梦想操蛋多了。” 她笑起来，抬手示意HK-48倒酒，“我是我们班最老的学生。那段时间压力大，我会去学校周围的酒吧玩，认识了隔壁班最老的学生，他碰巧是塔图因人。等我们……嗯……熟起来以后，我才搞清楚他是谁。”

本没有接话，只是以似笑非笑的表情应对她。

“是杨•高尔特。奥林•高尔特的弟弟。”她边说边把散乱的头发别到耳后，端起酒杯抿了一口，“对。就是刚才被你用枪指着脑袋的人。他很早就离开家乡了，和老邻居们不熟。可他跟奥林脱不了干系。当年他哥哥在皮卡绿洲干那些杀千刀的坏事时，他就在莫斯•艾斯利搞些外围接应的活儿。”

“他有后悔吗？”本问道。

“后悔？呵，”安妮琳苦笑，“他只承认奥林的手段有错，不该靠欺骗和牺牲自己人去消灭沙民。他说他之前并不知道这些细节。但他挑明了，人类和沙民不可能共存。如果他处在奥林的位置，他也会动员乡亲们和沙民拼命。而他会冲在最前头。”她仰头喝了一大口酒，把几乎空了的酒杯重重砸在桌面上 ，“他觉得，他没追究我间接害死他哥哥，已经是恩赐了。”

“你们……观念相差挺大的。”本垂下他那浓密的金色睫毛，谨慎地评论道。他陪着她饮了一口。

“不光是观念的问题。别忘了，丹纳尔的死说不定和奥林有关。”女老板感觉像被酒精激励，胸口涌出一股倾诉的冲动，“我和我的仇家搞在一起了……我大概是最烂的Omega。”她低头想检查杯子里还有没有酒，却看见一滴透明的液体砸在杯沿上。

本•克诺比从腰包里掏出一方干净的手帕。

安妮琳含着眼泪笑起来。可爱的本，学了一口土话，穿得像个本地流浪汉，手也粗糙得和农奴没差别，却还偷偷保持着跟塔图因格格不入的风雅。她这一笑，眼泪全挤出来了。

克诺比发出一声过于沉重的叹息。他欠身把手帕递到她手里，柔声说：“我不是要和你比烂，只是你听了可能会好受点——我和我的仇人也……”

他话音刚落时安妮琳怀疑自己听错，她拿着手帕忘记擦眼泪。等回过神以后，她彻底吃惊了，以至于暂时忽略了自己的糟心事。

尽管拥有出众的外表和风流态度，本•克诺比始终给人不近美色的暗示，像个僧侣。他也有那方面的需求吗？安妮琳不禁想起在那些小她十几岁的技校女同学之间流行的垃圾小说：《黑道帮主俏祭司》、《禁欲将军的Plan-B》、《诱僧》……

“你的仇人？你看起来不会跟任何人有私仇。”安妮琳控制着好奇心，尽量从不那么冒犯的角度关心朋友。

“他和我有最深的私仇。我把他打成废人，丢了工作，在废品行星吃了好多年垃圾，字面意义的吃垃圾。而他和他原先的……嗯……帮派，可以说毁了我的整个世界。”克诺比摇晃着杯子，看向百叶窗外，几个奴隶打扮的半大孩子嘻嘻哈哈地从门廊前的马路上跑过，扬起黄色的沙土。一个托伊达利亚人跟在后面边追边骂。他再度垂下睫毛，“当然，我也犯下太多错。从某种程度上讲，我是他们的帮凶。”

安妮琳张着嘴，好一阵接不上话。她早就猜测这个中年男人见过世面，今天听到的还是远远超出了想象。她确定现在自己好受点了。但对朋友的担心又使她不舒服，矛盾得很。

“本，只要你没有……呃，”她放下杯子，把椅子往克诺比的方向挪，直到离他很近。她伸出左手握住对方没拿酒杯的手，安慰道：“只要你和他没有感情，就没那么糟糕。我也一样。”

克诺比侧过脸看着她，再次叹气，“我闯进库房时，在还没看清我之前，你的第一反应是拉着杨往你身后拽，可能你自己都没察觉吧？”

安妮琳懵了。她抽身坐回自己的椅子上。

她回忆了一会儿，慢慢用手捂住脸。

“我和他约好每个月见两次面，其他时间互不干扰。我们都不愿意被人、特别是老邻居们知道这事儿。”  
“今天早上他听到风声，星区马上要派专员秘密巡检每个星球。谁也不知道巡检针对什么。消防安全？食品卫生？还是别的？他怕我的店被人找麻烦，就求一个叫贾巴的赫特人给我发放赫特烈酒特许经营权。能代理赫特人商品的店主，星区来的人也不会为难。”  
安妮琳从口袋里掏出那块沉甸甸的暗色金属放在桌上，“杨想让R2-C9把这东西转交我，让我拿它换赫特人的保护。当然，这是你离开后我才问出来的。”

她一口气说了太多话，说得喉咙发干。当她再次看向克诺比，觉得自己像在求救,“本，一开始只是因为寂寞……”

“安妮，”克诺比的神情变了，他绷着脸，压低了眉头，“假设，”他说得一字一顿，“星区专员想要找你的麻烦，既不是消防问题，也不是卫生问题。你有什么……需要担心的吗？”

安妮琳的心脏猛地收缩了一下，手心开始出汗。她知道克诺比在说什么。她要在一瞬间决定该怎么做，是装作没听懂还是采取更主动的应对措施。

她想起了克诺比唯一一次在她面前亮出那传说中的武器——

是为了阻止暴君一样的奥林•高尔特伤害沙民。

她相信这样的人不会危害为了反抗真正的暴君而集结起来的普通人。

她轻轻地、郑重地点了点头，盯着老友的眼睛，“你是为这事儿才来莫斯•艾斯利的是吧？”

“是的。要变天了。”克诺比回答得很干脆，“杨和你说的跟我听到的差不多。去找赫特人吧。先借他们的势力躲过这阵风头。”

安妮琳的心跳恢复了正常节奏，但是她感觉哪里不对。

“你一点都没鼓励我。”她看着脚下一块坏掉的木地板， “听起来你不怎么赞成我。  
”  
过了很久，久到安妮琳以为他不想回应，克诺比才回答：“安妮，这不是去旅行、去进修，我不能说为你高兴。”

他一向温和平静的态度出现了一丝裂纹，从裂纹里泄露出类似激动的情绪，”我更希望你想清楚。和黑暗对抗是条很苦的路。我走过，现在什么都没有了。”他的声音甚至带上了颤抖的音调。

这是安妮琳从没见过的本•克诺比。

“我怀念过去。可是和我的过去有关的人，不是死了，就是不敢再见面。只有‘他’，我不在乎他。我不担心他被我连累、或者去死。”他一口喝光了自己杯中的酒，站起身走到窗边。临近黄昏，双日的余晖洒在他胸口。他的脸隐在门廊投下的阴影中。

“我们互相知根知底，又没有一点牵挂。”他在阴影中喃喃地诉说，“何况，”他苦笑起来，”他把我弄得失去知觉时，是我最放松的时刻。我会忘记我失去了些什么。”

“你和杨在一起是因为寂寞。我和他搞上是因为软弱。”

“本，”安妮琳拿过HK-48手里的瓶子，把所剩不多的酒都倒进两个人杯子里，“今天是我的店重新开张两周年，也是我正式走上‘这条路’两年。我想得很清楚，再苦也要走下去。总要有人站出来和恶棍斗，不管是奥林那样的，还是更操蛋的。这是五年前你在皮卡绿洲带我走上的路。”

她把杯子往前一送，碰在克诺比的杯沿上发出清脆声响，“我不知道你失去了什么。但你有我，以后还会有更多同行者。”

她自顾自地仰头干了这杯。她想了想，冒犯就冒犯吧，谁也拦不住她对老友的忠告。她凑到他耳边，用气声说：“我不许你说自己软弱。我们是Omega，我们想搞谁就搞谁。我们搞谁都不算软弱。”

尽管安妮琳一再挽留，克诺比还是在月亮升起时告辞了，连晚饭都没吃。他走时已经喝得微醺，脸颊和脖子都变成粉色。他坚持让女老板去张罗入夜后的第一拨客人，不用送他，自己从后院离开了。他刚走，HK-48就告诉安妮琳，那位先生把爆能枪忘在了雅间的椅子上。

女老板把枪揣进外套里，快步穿过后院去追老友。当她拐出小路，正好看到克诺比奔跑的背影。她以为出了什么事，连忙缩回小路的转角，探出头去观察。

顺着老友跑的方向，她看到不远处一栋房子的屋檐下停着一辆巨大、乌黑的飞行摩托，一个穿着黑斗篷的人骑在摩托上，侧影显得高大又精悍。

她紧张地盯着那个侧影，右手把爆能枪从外套里掏出来，准备对付可能出现的危险。

危险并没有出现。克诺比靠近后，被侧影一把拉到摩托上。整个人埋进黑斗篷里。

侧影伸手时，从黑色的袖口和皮手套之间露出一截鲜红的手腕。那道颜色压在克诺比的后腰上格外显眼。

安妮琳摇摇头，把枪别进腰带里，转身往回走。一定是因为酒精的作用，她居然有点想念黑发男人了。她决定回家先把礼物拆掉。

完

回放的醉醺醺小剧场：

“老板，你真的需要去照管你的客人了。”

“亲爱的，不放你走是因为我不甘心。”

“啊？”

“凭什么说我在乎杨，而你只把你的那个‘他’当消遣？搞得好像我是个色鬼，而你是智者。”

“我没有这样说。我也没有评判你的意思。”

“你有！别以为我没看到你那些个小表情。你不能对你不了解的事下结论。你知道，和杨在一起让我像回到19岁……不对，我19岁时没这么浪……”

”所以你确实是色鬼咯？“

“本•克诺比！“

“轻点！安妮琳。我才是色鬼，行了吧？我每次下定决心要和他结束，他都像能预感到，就会特别……嗯……强势，他那里甚至会激出肌肉质的棱角，我就……”

“……”

“……”

“本，说真的，我觉得你对他——”

“你刚才什么都没听到。”

“我刚才什么都没听到。“

“我告辞了，亲爱的。你的客人快发脾气了。”

小剧场 完


End file.
